Getting Started
In TUG player avatar are referred to as Human Seed. That might be related to the Lore and Mythology of the game. Your Seed ages slightly over time it seems. It has Stamina (used during swings/hits and immediately starting to regenerate), Energy (refilled by consuming Food) and Health. If you are looking for an active forum try http://steamcommunity.com/app/277930/discussions/, video guides can be found at http://steamcommunity.com/app/277930/guides/ and if you are looking for information not covered here, you can try https://tugwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page or http://tug.gamepedia.com/TUG_Wiki Tools & Weapons' You are dropped randomly into the world and the first steps are making rudimentary tools and weapons. You can't beat with your bare hands at trees expecting wood as in a certain other famous game, so go and pick up rocks (aim the white target mark in the middle of the screen at an object close enough to see its name appear in the screen, left click it to pick up, right click to swing, 'Q' to drop). Furthermore destroy some weak plants (Large Clover, Gourd vines, flowers, saplings etc) to obtain Vines, Wooden Shaft and Wooden Handle. Depending what rock you have, you can now Crafting a crude knife, spear, axe, sword, hammer and hoe. With those you can defend yourself and start more serious gathering of material. You can look into Alchemy to make potions and improve your weapons and tools too. User Interface You have your basic inventory (default is E button) with a few slots plus 4 slots on your ... leave belt like thing you wear initially. With buttons 1-4 you can swap items from your belt slots to your right hand for use. As of 25 May 2015 there is no working containers yet, so whatever you drop on the ground will stay there indefinitely. You just need to find it again ... Your actions need energy, to refill energy you need to eat. You can initially pick up melons, pumpkins or gourds for food, they have to be placed into the right hand and then be used (right click) to be eaten. You can either gather food or grow it by Farming. If you die, you have to start over. You can be killed by creature like large cats, while the giggling mushroom fairies running around and planting mushrooms are usually harmless. Initial base/camp You will need lots of wood, so look for a forest area. Bamboo gives only bamboo, which you need for some recipes, but normal wood matters much more. As of 25 May 2015 there are no water sources. Little, bushy trees almost your avatar size are fruit trees, a good food source, so try to camp close to one. Look for a flat area. To avoid goats and these giggling mushroom fairies bothering you, till a larger area of ground entirely with a hoe so grass/normal soil disappears and remains untouched for whatever you want to do with it. If you find one of these large "tables" with glowing runes on it, they are Wood Table]s or Ancient Stone Tables, part of the Alchemy system and useful as well. Build the workspaces/crafting stations you need there and place some Lightsources.